Solo Una Noche
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine Anderson un chico popular, lo tiene todo ¿Como es que Blaine llego a tener una sexo con su mejor amigo ? Y ¿Porque sigue esa relacion de 'Amigos Con Derecho? Todo fue gracias a una Apuesta../ Klaine, Smut, AU, BadBoy-Blaine/


**Titulo:** Solo Una Noche

**Resumen:**

Blaine Anderson un chico popular, lo tiene todo ¿Como es que Blaine llego a tener una sexo con su mejor amigo ? Y ¿Porque sigue esa relacion de 'Amigos Con Derecho'? Todo fue gracias a una Apuesta../ Klaine, Smut, AU, BadBoy-Blaine/

**Aclaraciones del Fic:**

_Pensamientos_

-dialogo-

-Todo va a ser a la perspectiva de Blaine

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola, bueno este Fic es para una amiga que cumplio años y le debia un One Shot, y apenas me entregaron mi lap asi que apenas lo escribi, este OS iba a hacer algo diferente, queria a Blaine BadBoy pero que fuera lindo y tierno, mientras que Kurt fuera una Diva pero no me gusto el resultado de lo que escribi, asi que lo volvi a escribir y salio esto ademas de que he estado ocupada con la escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir :/ lo siento

Espero les guste en serio, ya que este OS me gusto mucho para mi amiga :)

Este One Shot va dedicado a ti Adri! Espero te guste el Lemon :D como me lo pediste ;)

Y también a las personas que cumplen años hoy! :D Feliz cumpleaños!

**Palabras**: 2, 364 palabras

* * *

_**...-Solo una noche-...**_

* * *

Blaine tomo de su cerveza, dio un largo trago y tiro la botella al lado de el, su _novia_ estaba bailando muy 'pegada' con su mejor amiga, ¿Es que era el único que veía la realidad? Santana solo lo utilizaba como tapadera para estar a escondidas con Brittany, el en realidad no se quejaba, veía a Santana solo como amiga y nada mas.

Pero sabia que si su amiga seguía asi, sin salir del closet, sufriría ella y la rubia, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, se levanto y fue a la mesa para agarrar otra cerveza.

Estaban en la casa de Berry, en una fiesta del Glee Club, habían ganado las Nacionales y todos (menos el) estaban festejando, y ¿Por qué el no estaba festejando? Por la simple razón de que su 'novia' lo estaba engañando frente a todos y el estaba quedando como estúpido.

Sintio otro peso en el sillón y giro su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azul/gris/verde de su mejor amigo, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entre abiertos.

Blaine trago saliva, _Tranquilo Blaine_. Pensó al ver como el castaño sonreía bobamente.

Kurt lo miro y le sonrio, jalando del brazo lo puso en medio del circulo que habia formado. _¿Cuándo rayos habían formado un círculo? _Se pregunto, tal vez se le habia quedado viendo mucho tiempo a Kurt.

-¡Vamos a Jugar!-escucho gritar a Rachel, miro a todos lados para saber que iban a jugar pero solo se encontró con la mirada de santana y en sus labios una sonrisa de lado, que la hacia aterradora.

-Tengo una idea mejor-fruncio el ceño mirando a Santana, la chica solo sonrio-Le apuesto a Blaine, si tu Blaine-dijo riendo, el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto-Te apuesto que….-hubo un momento de suspenso donde todos sorpresivamente se quedaron callados-Beses a Porcelana-los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, estaban tan borrachos que les daba igual ver una escena gay en vivo.

Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido y enojado, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso Santana? Blaine no podría besar a Kurt por la sencilla razón de que era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, cuando estaba apunto de dejar la habitación, el castaño lo agarro del brazo y asintió.

-Hagámoslo-dijo con una sonrisa parándose en el centro y llevando a rastras a Blaine, el moreno tenia que salir de ese problema pronto y sonrió al ver la solución.

-Lo are pero …..-sonrió y miro a Santana, la cual ahora frunció el ceño-Si Santana besa a Brittany- la chica borro su sonrisa del rostro al ver los aplausos y gritos de sus amigos, todo el alcohol se fue con tan solo le dijeran esa frase, Santana empezó a negar pero igual que Kurt, Brittany agarro de la mano a Santana.

-¡Si! Sera divertido, vamos Santy-Blaine sonrio al ver a Santana a su lado.

-¡Quiero ver beso lésbico!-escucho el grito de una de las chicas pero Blaine no le puso atención, Santana trago duro y agarro a la rubia de la cintura mientras se acercaban lentamente, sus labios entre abiertos chocaron, iniciando el beso, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y tampoco los 'Blaine te están robando a tu novia' o 'Es super Hot ver a dos chicas besándose'.

Hasta podría jurar que vio las leguas de Brittany y Santana en ese beso pero no le dio importancia, miro a al frente y vio como Kurt sonreí y aplaudía, se veía hermoso con un poco de alcohol en sus venas.

-¡Listo! Ahora le toca a Blainey-salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Santana, el moreno sonrió y asintió. Solo era un beso, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Blaine se acerco lentamente hacia Kurt agarrándolo de la cintura, el castaño paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno acercándolo aun mas, sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado y lascivo, sus lenguas danzaban, enredándose, Kurt gimio entre el beso causando que los pantalones de Blaine se hicieran mas pequeños.

Cuando les falto el aire, se separaron sonrojados, cada uno con una sonrisa pero salieron de su burbuja al escuchar los gritos y chiflidos de sus amigos, parece que no hubo mucho problema con el beso.

La fiesta siguió su curso y cada quien olvido los besos de los cuatros jóvenes, Santana siguió bailando con Brittany y Blaine viendo de lejos a Kurt.

* * *

Los días pasaron y nadie recordaba lo que paso en esa fiesta menos Santana, Brittany, Blaine y Kurt.

Las chicas se habían hecho mas unidas, ya Santana casi no parecía estar todo el tiempo con Blaine y hasta habia varios rumores de que la 'feliz' pareja habían terminado. Mientras que Blaine por su lado seguía molestando a los nerds, y haciendo lo que se le venga en gana pero su rutina habia cambiado en algo.

Los coqueteos hacia Kurt se habían hecho una costumbre, Blaine siempre lo acorralaba en algún lado y Kurt solo sonreía tomándolo como una broma, le decía uno que otro piropo algo pervertido haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara pero siempre se repetía en su mente, _Es solo una tonta broma de Blaine._

Y eso le estaba cansando a Blaine, es que acaso no entendía Kurt que el lo quería en su cama, Blaine no era el príncipe azul del cual Kurt siempre hablaba y tampoco era virgen, pero sentía algo fuerte por Kurt que jamás habia sentido por una chica o chico.

El moreno se estaba hartando de que el castaño no entendiera lo que el quería asi que lo cito en un lugar privado donde solo ellos dos podrían hablar.

* * *

Blaine se arreglo la chaqueta de cuero y cuando escucho el timbre bajo las escaleras con rapidez, la casa estaba sola, sus padres (como siempre) estaban fuera en un viaje, su hermano mayor en Los Angeles y los empleados, bueno el les habia dado el dia libre.

Se arreglo un poco su desordenado cabello y abrió encontrándose con la espectacular vista del trasero de Kurt, el castaño estaba dándole la espalda mirando el hermoso paisaje y cuando escucho como abrían la puerta se giro con una sonrisa hacia el moreno.

Antes de que el castaño emitiera una palabra, Blaine lo agarro del brazo y lo metió a la casa, Kurt esta sorprendido por la brusquedad de su amigo pero Blaine no lo dejo hablar ya que lo acorralo en la puerta y su cuerpo moreno.

-Te ves espectacular en esos pantalones Kurt-dijo Blaine con los ojos oscurecidos producto de la lujuria y excitación, puso una pierna entre las piernas de Kurt y acerco su pierna al miembro del castaño haciéndolo gemir-Te encanta provocarme ¿Verdad?-Kurt solo negó con la cabeza nervioso y cerro los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para no sacar otro gemido al sentir la experta lengua de Blaine en su cuello.

-Blaine…no…-pero Blaine no le hizo caso, beso esos labios que lo volvían loco, de manera provocativa y excitante, mordió el labio inferior de Kurt, jalándolo y soltándolo causándole un gemido al castaño, lo agarro del trasero y Kurt envolvió esas largas piernas en la cintura de Blaine, sin separarse del beso, ahora ya nada importaba, solo eran ellos dos.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Blaine, subieron las escaleras sin separarse, gimiendo y restregando sus cuerpos con una pasión que habían guardado por muchos años.

Estando ya desnudo, Kurt sentado a horcadas en el regazo de Blaine, besándose apasionadamente, sus miembros ya duros se rozaban causándole gemidos a los dos, Blaine bajos sus labios hacia el cuello del castaño, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, dejando marcas rojizas que se podía interpretar como 'MIO'

Kurt se dejaba hacer, el no tenia experiencia en ese tipo de temas, además estaba demasiado avergonzado al sentir la mirada penetrante del moreno, viéndolo como si fuera lo mas hermoso y perfecto del mundo.

Entre tantos besos, caricias y gemidos, el moreno con una sonrisa metió un dedo en la entrada de Kurt haciéndolo gemir de dolor y placer, lo movio poco a poco haciendo que el otro se acostumbrara, metió otros dos dedos, moviéndolos para que a Kurt no le doliera tanto al momento de que Blaine entrara en el, después de estar con los tres dedos dentro del castaño por fin pudo encontrar ese punto en la que Kurt gritaba de placer.

Kurt arrugo las sabanas y se mordió el labio inferior, quería que Blaine lo penetrara ya, lo quería dentro de el ahora mismo.

-Blaine….ya…hazlo..-apenas pudo articular palabra y sin mas Blaine entro en el de manera salvaje y maravillosa, haciéndolos gemir a los dos.

Blaine se movia de manera salvaje pero algunas veces paraba para mirar esa expresión de Kurt que solo el podia sacar.

Labios entreabiertos y rojos a causa de los besos y mordiscos, ojos cerrados y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mejillas sonrojadas. Un espectáculo lujurioso para Blaine.

Con una sonrisa de lado salió de Kurt y entro en el de manera salvaje, el castaño gimio y jalo de los cabellos a Blaine para besarlo antes de que se corriera.

Unas envestidas mas y los dos se corrieron, Kurt entre los dos y Blaine dentro de Kurt, el moreno miro al castaño con una sonrisa dulce y llena de…. ¿Amor?

Blaine no estaba enamorado de Kurt, no jamás, solo quería experimentar pero ¿Por qué se sentía asi? ¿Por qué se sentía completo?

Blaine no sabia nada del amor, jamás se habia enamorado y no sabia si lo que sentía por Kurt era amor.

Kurt se acurro en el pecho de Blaine, sintiéndose protegido, amado y con una sonrisa se quedo dormido.

No sabia lo que sentía por Kurt pero sabia que era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía con sus demás conquistas…

* * *

Y asi pasaron los días, y semanas, Blaine seguía con la misma rutina, ser la tapadera de Santana Lopez, y Kurt, ser rival y mejor amigo de Rachel Berry.

Las miradas y coqueteos no se hicieron esperar para esos dos amigos, cada noche se juntaban en la casa del moreno y se olvidaban del mundo entre gemidos, besos y caricias.

Kurt esta feliz, no le importaba que Blaine tuviera novia además de que sabia perfectamente que Santana solo estaba con Blaine para darle celos a Brittany, y Blaine, estaba mas que feliz, ya casi no aventaba a nerds a los casilleros, pero seguía siendo el chico malo de Mckinley.

* * *

Santana sabia algo, lo podia ver en la mirada de Blaine, el moreno era mas predecible que Rachel o Quinn, hace una semana atrás vio como Blaine miraba a porcelana como si se lo fuera a comer además de que lo vio verle el trasero mas de una vez.

Ella no era tonta, Blaine estaba enamorado de Kurt, lo podia ver en su mirada, en como brilla cuando hablan de Kurt, en esa sonrisa que pone cuando ve al castaño, si quieres ver feliz al hobbit tienes que darle a su porcelana.

Despues de casi 3 semanas de 'investigación' Santana hablo con Blaine, ¿Qué se traia con Kurt? Pero el solo le dijo_. Somos buenos amigos y deja de molestar que no te molesto con Brittany._

Asi que lo mejor que pudo hacer para que esos dos salgan a la luz con su relación es ser ella misma.

-Estoy harta-todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Santana, la chica se levanto de su asiento y fue al frente mirando a todos del Glee Club.

-¿Pasa algo Santana?-pregunto Mr Shue algo preocupado por la actitud de la chica.

-Si, pasa que ya no soporto ser yo misma-cruzo los brazos y miro a Blaine, el moreno la miro buscando una explicación pero ella solo le sonrio-Quiero ser sincera con todos ustedes y si alguien dice algo malo de mi, le pateare el trasero y no vera el solo otra vez-dijo amenazadoramente, suspiro y se arreglo el vestido que traia-Soy lesbiana y estoy en una relación con Brittany-

Todos se quedaron callados intentado descubrir si era una mentira de la morena pero al ver como la rubia se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a Santana, supieron que era verdad.

-Entonces….¿Dirán algo?-pregunto algo molesta al ver que nadie decía nada, Rachel al ver esto se paro y le dio su mejor sonrisa a Santana.

-Creo que es genial que confies en nosotros Santana, y tu y Brittany hacen una hermosa pareja-dijo con una sonrisa abrazando a las dos, los demás sonrieron y algunas hasta aplaudieron pero eso no quedaba asi.

-Pero no soy la única que tiene algo que decirles….. Blaine-sonrio solo como ella puede hacerlo, con esa sonrisa de lado cuando no trama nada bueno, Blaine miro a todos y trago duro ¿Ahora?

Estaba pensando salir corriendo o mandar a todos al caño pero después vio la mirada llena de esperanza de Kurt, suspiro y se levanto tratando de sacar todo ese valor que tenia dentro.

-Yo… bueno no me sorprende que Brittany y santana sean pareja ya que yo sabia los sentimientos que tenia Santana y me alegro que por fin seas tu-Blaine le sonrio a la chica y estas dos se miraron con una sonrisa-Lo que tengo que decirles es que…. Bueno…. Yo soy gay y tengo una relación con Kurt-dijo temiendo de lo que sus amigos dijeran.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, esas sonrisa coqueteas nos decían todo-escucho decir a Sam, ¿Acaso eran tan obvios?

-Es cierto viejo, ustedes son muy obvios-ahora era el turno de Puck, Blaine solo asintió y se fue a sentar, la clase transcurrió normal, entre los gritos de Rachel y las miradas de Brittana.

Parecia que si era muy obvio, ¿Es que acaso era el único que no sabia lo que sentía? Sintio una suave caricia en su mejilla, giro a ver a su lado y vio los hermosos ojos de Kurt, Blaine le sonrio de vuelta.

El castaño le sonrio y beso de manera dulce y cariñosa sus labios, apenas rozándolos, se tomaron de las manos y Kurt recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Ahora Blaine sabia que Kurt era para el, era suyo, el amor de su vida, no importara lo que los demás dijeran, solo importaban ellos dos.

No era tan difícil salir del closet y menos teniendo a Kurt a su lado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! :) Y dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan ^^**

**Gracias por leer :)**

_**Twitter- KurtieTyL21**_

_**Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu **_

_**Tumblr- tyl-theloveisdreamkurtie **_


End file.
